Blending In
by Blue-with-purple-polka-dots
Summary: Life is hard enough when you're eleven years old. It's even harder when you're a monster and have a crush on your twelve year old friend. Who is utterly weird by the way: even beyond the fact she's human. Rex/Boo. Humour.


Blending In.

**Summary:** Life is hard enough you're eleven years old. It's even harder when you're a monster and have a crush on your twelve year old friend. Who is utterly weird by the way even beyond the fact she's human. Rex/Boo.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance (also humour!)

**Characters**: Boo, Rex and Sulley are present. Randall is mentioned.

**A/n**: Who is Rex? Well he's apparently **Randall's nephew**. He's technically extra-canonical though. He's a toddler in a short story in a book tie in set after the original movie. Randall isn't back there (sadly) but for whatever reason I decided to steal him and write him in a universe where Sulley does bring him back and they make amends. He looks pretty much like Randall except he's orange (and has one frond as a toddler, but I like to think he gets more as he's older-so he'd probably have two here!)

I more or less just knew upon hearing his existence there was one person I wanted the little guy to meet: Boo. But I've never really figured how they'd exactly meet so I'll just be lazy and skip into the future for awkward shipping shenanigans..Boo's line about sucking at something more or less comes from Adventure Time which I highly recommend.

This is also set in the winter!

**'Family'** will update most probably on the 16th or the 17th so check back then if you're interested!

This was written in a couple of hours so I wouldn't expect anything stellar. I enjoyed doing it though.

* * *

It was so cold. It was a pretty redundant to say that in winter when the snow covered your feet in some places but it certainly was no lie.

He shivered as they made their way through the snow jumping slightly as he heard a twig snap. They'd promised Mr. Sullivan that they wouldn't go _too_ far into the park, even though there didn't seem to be anyone else around. (Most people wiser than them were tucked in safe and warm at this time, probably with a hot chocolate he couldn't help but grumble). Still, Sulley had said, better to be safe than sorry. There were some strange folks out there after all and even if they were older now there was an added complication.

After all, it didn't do well to have his friend discovered. But he guessed from her clothes and how she was covered any other monster would have a tough time figuring out she was a human unless they were really looking for it.

Boo stopped and turned around. "You're killing me here." She sighed. "Why in Loki's name did you insist on going out with only a scarf?!"

"Clothes barely help in this weather." He snorted back as he clutched his two forearms and trembled.

"They help a little you know. Just as a heads up."

"Whatever- you're barely wearing anything under that coat." It was true, while she had trousers on and boots, on top there was only pajama gear as was usual.

"Never pegged you as a pervert Rex." She laughed.

At this Rex flushed but said nothing. Then the girl pulled her woollen pink hat off, plopping it on his head.

"Boo, someone could see you!" he squawked.

"Oh whatever." She said, unconcerned. "There's _no-one_ out here. We're like hidden by the trees anyway." She also pulled off her coat and put it on his shoulders. He shifted awkwardly in it. It was slightly too wide for him and only had two arm holes which were much too long for him.

"Aren't you cold?" he queried.

She shrugged. "Eh it doesn't really bother me that much."

"Ugh, that's just typical. You barely feel the heat in summer either do you? That's so _unfair_. I melt or freeze in either season and neither of them seem to bother you at all!"

She laughed.

It seemed to echo in the small wooden grove.

Rex gulped as he looked overhead. In some ways the trees branches looked like thin and spindly fingers reaching towards the moon. It _was_ kind of dark. Anyone could be out there. Maybe a mugger. Or an axe murderer! Maybe even a squadron of the CDA! Lying in wait for the right moment to strike! It didn't bear thinking about!

"Uh, Boo maybe we should head back."

But he suddenly found himself talking to thin air.

"Boo…?" He tried not to panic. He looked through the tracks as best as he could in the dim light.

"Yaaah!" He suddenly felt a tackle from behind. He yelped.

For a moment, he simply lay there in shock with her still on top of him, then he flushed.

"C-c-c-cold!" . He pushed both her and himself up from the ground. "I hate it when you disappear on me like that." He grunted. He stood up and twisted his tail in his hands nervously.

"I thought it might be some good inspiration for you." She shrugged, not seeming to notice his discomfort.

He looked at her curiously. "Randall said you'd been skimping on your training dude." She offered and frowned. "You know it's not going to get any better unless you practice!" she gave him a playful shove. He yelped again and steadied his feet.

"But I suck at it!" he protested, he tried to shift the coat back on which was falling off one of his shoulders.

"Eh, sucking at something is just the first step to being really good at something." She said airily, holding her finger in the air and looking smug as she imparted this piece of wisdom.

"Easy for _you_ to say." He muttered. "I just can't do it."

"Bull." She said flatly (she only swore when they were alone). "You change colour all the time."

"Yeah but that's not _blending_, that's like trying to be more colour co-ordinated."

Boo crossed her arms and smiled as she looked above his head. "Then word of advice? Pink _so_ does not go with orange."

He scowled and ripped the hat off his head. "Dude keep it, you need it more than I do." She said holding her palms straight up.

"People keep saying I'll get it but I don't see how!" he muttered twisting the hat in his hands as Boo seemed to wander a little away from him and bend over. "I bet my Uncle never had any problems with-"

A snow ball hit his face. He stood there in shock. His friend simply grinned back at him.

"Oh it is _so _on."

He dropped the hat and threw a multitude of snowballs at her in unison with his free arms. It was difficult with the coat but he somehow managed it. She also somehow managed to shriek and laugh at the same time as she ran and held her hands over her head, causing a street lamp to suddenly flicker and increase in intensity. But unconcerned with anything else, Rex decided to take the initiative and get his revenge while her eyes were closed.

"Yaaaaah!" he yelled and threw himself at her.

She laughed again as he tried to shove her further into the snow.

"Oh come on, not even a shiver?! Are you _sure_ Mr. Sullivan isn't secretly your dad?" he exclaimed as he continued to push her face into it.

"Sorry man, I guess extreme differences don't bother me that much." She shrugged, still half buried her face poking out. She seemed to smirk at this.

"Feh." He shook his head at this, releasing her arms.

For a moment they just sat as they were and looked at each other. He wasn't quite sure why he wasn't moving off her. Or why she wasn't pushing him off. He suddenly felt very warm all over.

"What?" Boo asked quietly as she turned around. Her long hair, once a braided pony-tail was coming undone.

Rex suddenly flushed again. He only realised something was different this time when Boo's pupils seemed to widen and she cried out:

"Dude you- you're _blending_ you actually did it! I knew you could do it!"

He looked down at himself. She was right! He un-blended again and laughed as he brought her up and hugged her in delight. Wait until his Uncle heard this! He'd finally done it! For real this time!

"Uh huh. He sure did it alright," said a deep and familiar voice.

Rex suddenly felt himself become gently plucked into the air by the scruff of the neck and set down again. "That's quite enough of that thank-you. Don't you think so Rex?"

He smiled sheepishly as he looked up at Mr. Sullivan. Boy was he ever big. He was just noticing that now, actually.

"Hahahahahahaha." He said rather manically. He then clamped his mouth shut with his hands and flushed red again. What was _wrong_ with him?

"He was just burying me in the snow Kit- Sulley." Boo corrected herself. She'd been trying to grow out of calling him that nickname for a while now.

Sulley glanced at the pair of them taking in their strange attire. Rex tried to edge himself a little way away from the girl in a way which wasn't too obvious as he grabbed her hat from the ground. He knew he failed miserably from the strained look Boo was giving him. He tried to resist the urge to blend again and instead shoved the hat back on his head trying to cover his eyes.

"Riiight. Well I still think it's high time you kids went home all the same." Sulley said raising a brow. "Though I might like to have a little word with the two of you at some point. And your Uncle too Rex when he picks you up." He tried not to laugh at the kid monster's expression. He sort of felt sorry for him.

"Yes, yes of course." Rex laughed, sounding a little high pitched as he fumbled with his hands.

"Sulley stop scaring him." Boo scolded.

"I'm not scaring him: am I scaring you Rex?"

"N-No- of course not Mr. Sullivan." And to be fair he _usually _wasn't scary to him. But there was something to that all too wide and white grin from the usually kind and friendly CEO which was setting him on edge at that moment.

"See?" he said happily to the young girl.

She raised an eyebrow at him looking unimpressed and then looked back at Rex. His eyelid started twitching and his shoulders hitched up in an almost comical expression when Sulley placed a paw lightly on his shoulder.

"He's just saying that 'cause he's too scared to say otherwise!" Boo scoffed. "Oh come on Rex. Don't worry about it." She grabbed one of his hands and pulling him away. "Sulley's just being all weird again."

He stumbled a little in the coat but was lead away. He felt better when he heard Mr. Sullivan genuinely laughing in amusement as he followed them back, even if he noticed he was shaking his head in disbelief.

He sure would have a lot to talk about when his Uncle picked him up. Though he was more confused than ever.


End file.
